After War, New Friends
by HPPJOpercabethHG
Summary: What if it was after the war with Voldemort? Harry and friends are staying to get their last year, but unexpected guests come? What if it was after the war with Gaea? Percy and friends are being sent to a wizarding school in London? I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was happy. A war just ended, he saved _most_ of his friends, and he had Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. They were finally happy.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, had decided to help out in re-building the castle and to continue going to school there for their final year. Somehow, the task was finished earlier than anticipated. Soon, it was the day before school began. Most students going for their sixth or seventh year were already in the castle—including Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Mcgonagall had ordered the books and new wands (a lot of wands were destroyed during the war). The four sat around the common room.

"Finally! We can have a real seventh year, instead of running around looking for those bloody horcruxes," Ron said. Harry and Hermione nodded agreement.

"Well, at least Mcgonagall is the new headmaster. I don't think I would've stayed if they had gotten anyone else," Harry replied.

"Why not?!" Hermione said in protest.

"Well, _technically_, I'm a full wizard, so I really don't need to come back, but I want to anyways."

Ginny yawned. "I'm going to bed, guys. You should be too." And with that, she climbed up the stairs and into her dorm room.

"I agree, night." Ron said, as he also went to his dorm. Harry shrugged and followed Ron. Hermione sat there, pondering about the new year. She had an unusual feeling about it.

"Its a new year, Hermione. Get a grip of yourself. Use your head, many people died, and they'll have several new teachers. You're just shocked," she scolded herself. Then she left for bed, little did she know what really was going to happen the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's P.O.V.

The next day...

Harry slept in. Normally, he would have to wake up early, eat breakfast, and get on the train for Hogwarts. Around 10 o'clock, he got up, and headed to the Great Hall. Surprisingly, Hermione and Ron were already there.

"Morning, Harry!" Ron said, his mouth still full with pancakes.

"Ronald! Don't eat with flood in your mouth, it's just rude. Anyways, Harry, aren't you excited?!" Hermione said, with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"I just wonder who the new teachers are," Harry replied. He didnt have much of an appetite, so he just talked with Hermione about Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Soon after, Ginny came walking in and sat next to Harry. "I've been hearing rumors," she started,"that some exchange students are coming."

"Exchange students? From where? They better not be veela," Ron questioned.

"Not sure where, but I think the rumors are true. I think they may be from America."

"America? Is there even a school for magic there?" Harry said, completely confused.

_Why would there be exchange students from America? _Harry thought, _Maybe_ _their school got damaged by Voldemort during the recent war._

"I don't know, but there should be. There are wizards all around the world! They should at least have one school,"Hermione said.

Before they knew it, it was 11:30, the new first years would be coming soon.

"Welcome, students, to a new year at Hogwarts! Yes, most of you were here over the summer due to the war, and are going to redo their seventh year, so, as you can tell, we thought you would like to have the old regular Hogwarts. I have not taken advantage of the battle, we decided that everything will stay the same," Professor Mcgonagall anncounced (sp?). Even though the school would be the same, the students would not. Many people lost friends and family during the war. Some were even too scared to come back to Hogwarts at all. "Now, for the sorting ceremony!"

The two big doors opened to reveal at least 40 scared 11-year-old kids—first years. "There are so little this year!" Ron realized. The other three nodded, they too were shocked at the amount of new students this year.

"We have already explained to them what they will have to do to get sorted," Mcgonagall told everyone. Sorting went quickly, at least for Harry.

"I have heard rumors going thoughout the school," Mcgonagall said." That there will be exchange students this year, that is true." There were many gasps. many eyebrows were raised. "This students come from America. And they will all be going to the seventh year."

"Wow, Ginny, you were right," Ron told his sister.

Then, once more, the doors of the Great Hall opened, around 20 athletic, tall kids entered the hall. Well, not kids, because the oldest guy looked around 20 or 19. He was probably the leader, because of the way the others looked at him. Hemione gasped. "He looks just like you, Harry! Except, he doesn't have glasses, but thats it!" she whispered. She was right. The guy had raven-black hair, and sea green eyes, with a sort mischevious smile—just like Harry. Harry just nodded, he couldn't believe it either. There was something weird about them all. A girl even carried a bow and arrows!

**(AN. all the demigods that came: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Nico, Will, Malcom, Clarisse, Katie, Piper, Drew, Pollux, Travis, Connor, Thalia, Rachel, Leo, Hazel, Octavian [Haha, didn't see ****_that_**** coning did you?!], and Reyna. Yes, i know thats a lot of people, but oh well.)**

They started to walk to the front of the hall, but then one of the kids collapsed. People gasped, but the kid's friends just sighed, as if this happened often.

"C'mon, Clovis! You can't sleep now!" one girl said, she was standing next to the Harry-look-alike. She had curly blonde hair, with stormy grey eyes. She pulled Clovis to his feet, but he fell down again. "Piper, can you help?"

Another girl—probably Piper—nodded, instead of helping to get Clovis up, she simply said:"Get up, Clovis. We will get sorted into our houses, and you will not fall asleep until night."

Suddenly, Clovis stood up. He yawned, but didnt get back to sleep. "You know, Annabeth, I still dont think its safe to have Piper _and_ Drew here. Ok, sure, Piper can stay, but Drew? Not a good idea," Clovis said, facing the blonde girl who was probably Annabeth.

"Not my orders, Clovis, c'mon, lets get sorted." She replied. And they all walked to the front of the hall. The Harry-look-alike passed a note to Professor Mcgonagall and whispered something in her ear. She looked surprised at what he said, but then nodded.

"So, you all know what you need to do to get sorted, yes?" Mcgonagall asked the exchange students, they all nodded."Perfect, first is...Chase, Annabeth"

Annabeth walked up to the stool, and Professor Mcgonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. "Ah, yes, I see intellegence, bravery, and boldness. Gryffyndor!" the hat yelled. All Gryffyndors cheered, Annabeth walked up to their table and sat next to Harry.

"Welcome aboard, Annabeth," Harry greeted Annabeth.

Professor Mcgonagall called several other names—all were sorted into Gryffyndor, including Clovis. Then she yelled," Jackson, Perseus!" Annabeth took a sharp breathe. Harry saw Perseus walk up to the stool, he was the Harry-look-alike!

"Just Percy, please" he pleaded.

He sat on the stool, before the hat even touched his head, the sorting hat exclaimed,"GRYFFYNDOR!" Nobody cheered, except the exchange students, because everyone else was shocked. Nobody was sorted that fast. Percy sat down next to Annabeth.

Other names were announced, every single exchange student ended up in Gryffyndor.

"I have a few things to announce, first is to welcome our first years and the exchange students. Also, welcome to our new transfiguration teacher, Professor Darterner, who will be replacing me," Mcgonagall said, and she motioned towards a skinny lady with brown straight hair, the lady smiled and waved,"also, to our new Denfense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Vagermat!"

A man, around average height, stood up,"Students, you may not know, but even if Voldemort has been defeated, dark forces still roam around, Voldemort's followers have too been defeated, some may plan vengeance. That is why we still have a DADA class."

He sat back down, and Professor Mcgonagall continued talking," Now, i speak for eveybody. We would like to thank Harry, Ron, Hemione, and everyone who fought in the war last school year. We also would like to honour our dead, and sorrow for everyone who lost loved ones during the war." Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up. Lots of people cheered, and thanked them, except for some people at the Slyrtherin.

Then, Mcgonagall said something, it was almost inaudible, but everyone heard it,"Now, the exchange students' parents want me to say something, but ill let them explain for themselves." All the exchange students went back up to the front. "They want you to explain, Percy".

"Uh, ok. Well..." Percy began," Annabeth will explain!" Annabeth stared at him for a second, before looking back at the crowd.

"OK, so who has ever heard of the Greek gods?" Several people raised their hands,"Great, well, the easiest way to explain is to tell you that Greek gods sometimes went into the mortal world, and had children with mortals. Then, the children would be considered demigods."

Why is she telling us this? We dont have a mythology lesson now! We never had a mythology class to begin with!

"We—as in the exchange students" she gestured to all her friends around her," we are demigods, half god, half human."

Silence. Thats all you could hear. Ron's jaw dropped.

"What? How is that possible? They aren't wizards?" He whispered.

"Well, apparently not, Ron," Harry whispered back.

Then, Malfoy broke the silence,"What?! Is this some kind of joke? Greek gods dont exist!"

Thunder rumbled. The supposedly "demigods" looked terrified."Uh, you might not wanna say that, my dad gets mad," Thalia said in a small voice. She looked like a fearless girl, black hair, a bow and arrows, a Death to Barbie jacket, with a silver aura around her. Weird.

"Your dad? What is he? The god of rumbling thunder?" Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Well, technically. He's Zeus."

"And you expect us to believe this?" Malfoy protested.

"We can prove it," Annabeth cut in."Most of us have powers, we can give you a demonstration." she turned to Jason and Thalia and whispered something in their ears.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Annabeth whispered in their ears, she said," Ok, Jason, float the idiot and move around quickly. Thalia, shoot three arrows, make sure they miss. We don't wanna kill anyone. Also, make them like targets." Both Thalia and Jason nodded.

"Hey! Kid! You want a demonstration?! You wanna volunteer? Whats your name?Come up here!" She yelled at the kid who reprimanded them. He walked up to them and smirked.

"Im Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he explained. Then, Jason grabbed his arm and used the winds to left them off the ground.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing?! I will get you for this!" He exclaimed quickly. Thalia nocked three arrows, and shot them in the direction of Jason and his flying passenger. "What are you doing?! You're going to get us killed!"

Thankfully, Thalia missed them by centimeters. "Impressed?" Thalia asked.

"No! Not at all! What kind of trickery do you think can fool me? That was some spell!" the kid yelled. Then, Thalia made a lightening bolt electrocute him. he collapsed screaming,"Ahhh! What the heck?!"

All the demigods laughed. Some professors came to help the Draco, but Thalia told him that he'll be fine, and that she didn't use _that_ much power.

Soon after, Draco woke up, "Is that the only power you wimps have? Whats the use of muscles and lightening bolts?" That made Katie mad.

"We each have different powers, depending on who our parent is. Like how i can do this!" She order the vines on some plants to Draco and to tie him up.

They did so, and Frank turned into a dog and barked in Draco's face. The demigods began messing with him. Katie ordered the plants to let him go. Piper asked him to sing Ring Around The Rosie in front of everyone. Jason and Thalia were passing him back and forth in the air. Frank turned into a lion and chased him.

"AHHHH! Ok! Ok! I believe you! Now, please! Stop chasing meeeeeee!" Draco cried, still being chased by Frank the lion.

Frank turned back to normal, and we all laughed at Draco. Everyone, including the teachers and students. Draco trudged back to his seat at the Slytherin table.

All the demigods (and Rachel and Octavian) walked back to their own table, still unable to control their laughter. "He–got–chased–by–Frank!" Thalia said, laughing between each word.

Ok, so, I hope this is long enough, I will try to update every other day, but please, its hard to type long chapters on the iPad. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. And, I have many ideas planned. Hee hee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! It's HPPJOpercabethHG here! I just wanna say thank you to all god you who've supported me! i noticed I accidentally forgot to add Clovis when I was listing the demigods (yes, I know Rachel and Octavian aren't demigods, but they need an oracle and an augury!). Anyways, I also saw that in chapter 2 I accidentally switched between third and first person, sorry! Things you should know: in my story, Percy is 20, Annabeth is 19, Jason is 19, Leo, Piper and Frank are 18, the war with Gaea lasted 4 years, Hazel and Nico are 16, Percy and Annabeth still have their grey streaks, Frank and Leo have become good friends, and Percy went missing two months after the first war and went missing for 8 months, not 6.**

**_SPOILER ALERT, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ MOA_**

Percy's P.O.V.

We laughed as we a walked back to our table. After 5 minutes of complete laughter, we quieted down.

"Yes, their parents are very important. Do not try and anger them! There are worse things than a war with Voldemort," Professor Mcgonagall said. Us demigods nodded. We all understood war, it was a harsh thing. "I think you can all get along well. These students are also heroes! A lot of them have fought two wars, and have recently ended a war five days ago. I ask that you do not try to upset them. They might still be very fragile, according to their camp activities director—yes, they aren't wizards, and they go to camp during the summer all year long— many people died during that war. Many friends and family, it wasn't as bad as their first war. But still terrible."

Silence. That's all you could hear. I know it's cheesy to say, but you could hear a pin drop. That's when Thalia said,"A lot of fought in the wars, that's true. But our main heroes were Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Jason, and Frank. They're from the Prophecy of Seven. Actually, you might not know, but both Greek and Roman gods exist. Like Renya and Jason here, they're Roman, but most of us are Greek. I just wanted to say, I'm glad to be here. A lot of people don't understand wars and death. But no one beats Nico, he knows the most about death."

"Well duh, Pinecone Face. I live death, also, Hazel knows a lot about death too," Nico piped up. Many people looked confused, they didn't know Nico was the son of Hades.

"Whatever, Death Mask. See? Haha, I used your nick name," Thalia smirked. Nico HATED his nick name."Anyways, if you've really been though a war too, you could help us. Many of our friends back at home are dumb-founded. They either can't believe that someone they love died, or that their injures are that serious, or even that they survived another war. Please, help. We don't have many people who haven't gone mad, it's mainly just us," she gestured to all the demigods.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Sounds like your war was worse than ours. How long did it last?"

"I don't think so, from what I've heard, you lost a lot more people. And your enemy sounds like terror. A guy with no nose? Horrifying. The first war lasted about 5 years, it was harsh for certain people. And the second war started around 2 months later the first one. It lasted 4 years. We got lucky this time around, the enemy wasn't someone you've known for years," Thalia answered.

"Lucky? I don't think so. I went missing for 8 months with amnesia, and then I fall into the endless pit, and you know what I'm talking about," I growled. Demigods nodded, they all knew what happened to Annabeth and I," Then, like 30 of our warriors died, and I don't even know what happened next."

People stared. I hated when people looked at me like I'm some _oh_ _so powerful person. _But the way they looked at me now, was surprise, shock, fear, and of course, respect. Not that I like being the leader all the time, having that kind of power is dangerous for me, but I get a lot of respect. People look at me to lead their battles or toilet paper attacks (don't ask why, Connor and Travis just love raiding the Demeter cabin).

"Just thought I'd mention that," I murmured.

"We can try, maybe your friends at home will feel better with time," Mcgonagall said. Thalia nodded, she was right when she said our friends went mad. Maria, Annabeth's half sister, went crazy after she saw her boyfriend, David a son of Hephestus, die right before her eyes.

More people just went loco after they announced that Annabeth stopped breathing. I went crazy, I wouldn't talk to anyone, I ran to the lake and didn't come up until dinner(hey, don't blame me, I was hungry!), that was after the war. Annabeth had gotten a bad cut on her hip during battle. But later she she breathed again, with help of nectar and ambrosia.

"For now, everyone, dig in!" Mcgonagall announced. Food appeared on the platters.

"So, it's Harry, right?" Asked the boy who I thought Harry was.

"Yes, I couldn't help but notice that you and I look quite alike," Harry answered.

"I have no clue why, unless your dad is Poseidon. But. I hear your dad is... James Potter," I said. If his parents being killed by Voldemort—the same dude who killed his friends, and has no nose—a soft spot for him, I didn't wanna bring it up. This school had a worse war than both ours combined. So I just left it as that.

**Ok, please review! I'll try to update A.S.A.P.! What should I call you guys? Minions? My young grasshoppers? Ducklings? Fanfictioners? HP/PJO lovers? Harry Potter fans?Percy Jackson fans? Percabeth lovers?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! You guys are asking to know the pairings! You'll find out. I just wanna tell you that I support: PERCABETH ALL THE WAY, and Silendorf! Jiper is only MEH. Frazel isn't that great, but I want Leo to be single. Oh, shoot. I just gave it away. Oh well.**

Still Percy's P.O.V.

"Yes, here are some... Er, interesting summaries of what some these heroes have done," Professor Mcgonagall stated, and she started reading off of a paper. "Here: Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis–meaning she hunts monsters all around the world. And some comments from her friends: Never call her by her last name, Yes, Thalia and Jason are siblings, but don't make fun of them, She has sworn off guys, so don't even try. That was an interesting fact. Here's another, Annabeth Chase: daughter of Athena, Retriever of the Lightening Bolt, Finder of the Golden Fleece, Venturer of the Labyrinth, she fought in the Second Titan war, shes a Savior of Olympus, Architect of Olympus, Finder of the Athena Parthenos—"

Professor Mcgonagall got cut off by the sudden murmurs going though the hall.

"Silence! Yes, to continue, she's also a Survivor of Tartarus, she fought in the Giant war–the war against the giants, and Gaea. Also known as 'Mother Nature'–she is a Survivor of that war, and she is a Savior of Olympus, for the second time," Professor Mcgonagall said. She looked shocked at what Annabeth has done before. She didn't know what she's been though."Some comments are: Don't touch her work, she has a special knife for people who do, try not get in between her and her friends and family, shes not old, the grey streak in her hair is significant, so don't take it as a sign of old age, also, she is dyslexic and has ADHD, so sorry if she gets carried away, never call her Wise Girl, don't give her a nickname, and she has a boyfriend. That's nice to know."

Demigods laughed, Annabeth has an interesting life, and there's a lot to say about her.

"Er, here's another long one. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Retriever of the Lightening Bolt, Finder of the Golden Fleece, Venturer of the Labyrinth, Holder of the Curse of Achilles, he fought in the Second Titan war too, he's also a Savior of Olympus, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Survivor of the Mare Nostrum, Survivor of Tartarus, he fought in the Giant war, Savior of Olympus. Comments:Don't make an enemy of him, don't take his sword, he loves blue cookies, his only nickname that he accepts is Seaweed Brain, don't call him Seawedd Brain unless you like getting kicked in the shin, and he's got a girlfriend. Seems he and Annabeth have done a lot together." Mcgonagall said.

Its true, Annabeth and I have been though a lot. No one tries to say otherwise. Annabeth and I have done the most to and for Olympus. Both of us combined have kept Olympus alive and built.

"Anyways, the other titles aren't as long, but let's leave it there. This year, they will be teaching sword, knife, spear, bow and arrow fighting. They are very experienced, so please, listen to them when they teach." Mcgonagall announced. She sat down to eat, but then Piper, Jason, Annabeth and I went up to her.

"Hello, Professor!" Annabeth said happily."Chiron says that we shouldn't take your food. And that we can provide our own."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't have you children cook on your own. Our house elves will be happy to cook for you," Mcgonagall replied.

"We don't have to cook. We have a special horn of plenty. It spouts food!" Piper assured her.

Mcgonagall inspected Piper for a while. As if to see if she was lying, but then nodded,"Very well, you don't have to eat our food, you can use your horn of plenty."

Piper smiled and thanked her. Then we walked back to our table.

"Ok, Professor Mcgonagall let us use the horn, but I get to use it first," Piper said as soon as she sat down. She grabbed a plate then pulled out her cornucopia and made it spout food onto her plate. Then we started passing it to each demigod to get their food.

"What is that? How is it getting that food? Is it under a spell?" a red haired boy asked all very quickly.

"It's a cornucopia. We got it from one of our journeys. It gets it's own food, its considered the brother of the original cornucopia. As it came from the same person," Piper answered.

"Oh, my name is Ron Weasly. Savior of Hogwarts I guess,"Ron said."Do you guys go on a lot of journeys and quests?"

"Well, Annabeth and I do. We've been to a lot of places doing them too. Including Paris, but that's not from any quest," I told him.

"Percy, you're like 20! If you've been through two wars, and you're still sane! How?" Harry asked.

"He wasn't always sane," Thalia, who was sitting beside me, said. "For like half an hour after the war, Annabeth had stopped breathing. She got cut across her hip by Gaea herself. Percy went crazy. He dove into the canoe lake for 5 hours, he only came up during dinner."

"You can't blame me. I mean about the dinner thing," I protested."It was after a three-day war! We didn't get to eat much! Plus, its not like I can eat seafood. Actually, I will only eat salmon, because they sided with Oceanus during the Second Titan war."

"And then _I_ got worried, because I woke up, and they said they couldn't find you. Again. But then I started panicking, and Will put it me to sleep so my leg could heal," Annabeth added.

"Wait, are you guys a couple?" Hermione asked.

I nodded, "Ever since my 16 birthday."

They looked shocked, as if the thought of a guy dating a girl was horrendous.

Then, Thalia cracked up. "You guys look so funny!"

Hermione was the first to get out of her shock,"Er, sorry. We just thought that... Well, we thought that Percy was dating Rachel."

Everyone laughed, except for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Percy and Rachel? Well, I can see where you got that. See, they had an interesting, erm, 'love triangle' in the first war, but then Percy and Annabeth started dating and went though even more in the second war," Katie explained.

They just nodded blankly.

"So, Wise Girl, anything you wanna do today?" I asked Annabeth.

"Hang on," Ron said, making a time out gesture with his hands." I thought nobody called Annabeth Wise Girl."

Jason chuckled, "That's the reason why we don't call Annabeth that. Only Percy does. And, according to people at Camp Half Blood, they've been calling each other Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain ever since they met and went on their first quest with Grover. Apparently, they hated each other when they first met, because their parents are rivals."

**Ok, I'm leaving it there! Please comment! Sorry I didn't update earlier! I went to go see that Hobbit last night and I didn't get a chance to update! Just please comment! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I'm so late! You guys need to nag me more to write more! I hope you had an awesome vacation! Also, feel free to criticize me and such. I appreciate the help :) by the way, when something is ****underlined, like so, ****it means that the characters are speaking in Greek or Latin, I didn't wanna go through the trouble of having you guys scroll down for a translation and back up to continue the story. Hey, I just realized, in my earlier chapter, I said that Annabeth is 19, but I mean she's 20, because she's older than Percy.**

**PERCY P.O.V.**

I smiled, then my stomach grumbled, I was starving. I grabbed a fork and I went for a nice looking sausage when Annabeth slapped my hand away. "What was that for? I'm starving!"

Annabeth sighed, "Have your days at Camp Half Blood at taught you nothing? What about the sacrifice? Burning your food to give to the gods?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, right. Heh heh, sorta forgot about that, you know, being unable to burn my food for the past year."

Ron's eyes blared,"Why the bloody hell would you burn your food!?"

"Guys?" Leo interrupted."Well, Ron, we burn our food to give a nice scent to the gods, our parents. It's sorta like a sacrifice really. Oh! And, Annabeth, I have the fire."

Annabeth grinned wildly,"Perfect! Demigods! Don't even begin to touch that food! Including you, Connor!"

"Aw man..." Connor groaned.

"Leo, set the fire," Annabeth ordered.

"Right," Leo said as he lit his hands aflame. "Guys! Come over here! You need to burn your food!"

Demigods, Rachel, and Octavian lined up in front of Leo to burn their sweetest corn, the juiciest strawberry, or the softest meat.

"Hey, Jason," Leo called."Could you slip that slice of pizza into the fire? Thanks."

Jason did so, and returned to his seat in between Thalia and Piper. Then, the flame started to turn a yellowish colour.

"The flame is reflecting our emotions! But how? This isn't the normal flame, maybe the flame will only turn a different colour if we sacrifice to the gods! So, right now it's yellow, meaning we're feeling happy. Great!" Annabeth said.

**THRID PERON.**

"Only you could get an answer like that, Wise Girl,"Percy sighed. "Some more elaborate than others."

Annabeth stared at him, utterly confused. "Whats that supposed to mean? That I always have an answer? That some are crazier than others? That I'm crazy and that I should know it?"

Percy looked offended,"No, no! I just meant you always have a good answer! That's all! I swear." Annabeth calmed down, and returned to eating her food.

Ginny glanced at what Percy was eating, then gasped."Percy! How can you eat that much? You're going to explode!"

Several demigods who heard that laughed.

"It's his human nature," Leo explained.

"If he had a dollar for every meal that someone thought he ate too much, he'd be rich," Thalia included.

"He's a growing demigod, what more can I say?" Annabeth added.

"But I though you only stopped growing after around 18?!" Hermione said.

"Well, I guess this is kinda hard to explain," Annabeth started."We keep growing for a while, I think I read a book on it. Demigods often stop growing after... 24? I think so, maybe it was 25."

Then, Malcom walked over sat next to Annabeth, "Annabeth, Will just asked me to ask you how your leg is doing." He said quickly.

Annabeth smiled, in stead of answering Malcom, she yelled over to Will, "I'm doing fine, Will! Stop doing those hourly checkups! There are other demigods that need help with there cuts and limbs. Including yourself! How is _your_ leg, Will?!"

Will looked shocked, but answered,"Uh, I'll stop, but as long as you promise to keep on having a drop of nectar in your drinks. And thanks, my leg is doing fine!"

Annabeth nodded. And returned to talking to Hermione. "I haven't stopped growing since before I met Percy! Which was eight years ago."

Hermione seemed to understand,"Then you'll be so much taller than the average human! And that would draw attention to you guys!"

"Yes, that's true, but our parents are abnormally tall too, in their god forms. and being half god means that we'll get some of their traits." Percy said.

_CRASH! _Came from the windows behind all the Professors. A bunch a empousa jumped in from outside. 'Hmmm... I smell demigods!" Shouted one.

"Young ones too." another one said.

"Wizards! Get to the back of the room! Demigods! Forward! There seems to be 10 of them, so get into partners and just kill them all! Simple procedure!" Annabeth ordered.

The wizards scrambled to the back of the Great Hall, as far away as they could from whatever battle was happening. The demigods quickly got into partners as if they had done this before and practice it over and over again. They pulled crazy things: bow and arrows, swords, knives, spears, shields, and machine tools. They laughed and cheered each other on. In a matter of seconds, there were only 4 left.

"Can someone please get me a couple of goblets? Percy shouted over the madness.

"Righto, commander," someone else replied. Soon there were goblets all over the floor, as demigods backed up, leaving only Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Leo, Frank, Piper, and Hazel left in the battle.

"Empousa, stop what you are doing and freeze," Piper said calmly, as if she didn't even notice the position she was in. The empousa did freeze.

"Percy! The water!" Annabeth shouted.

Then, something crazy happened. Water flew out of all the goblets and towards Percy, he then pushed all the water towards the empousa and covered them in ice. Then, the remaining demigods jumped towards them and sliced them With their weapon of choice. The empousa turned to golden dust, and the demigods sheathed their weapons.

"That was amazing!" one wizard shouted. The wizards began to applaud, and they returned to their tables.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Some asked.

They all answered the same thing,"Camp."

The demigods turned to Gryffindor table,"Thats one heck of a camp!" Ron said with a wide grin. He looked like a clown who'd lost their makeup.

"I can't believe how slow we were," Annabeth complained.

Percy put a chandler on her shoulder,"Don't worry, Wise Girl, we've just finished a war, we're all tired, lots of us have broken limbs, like yours, and many of us have back pains." He rubbed his own back.

"This is one big day for us," Thalia added.

Harry then noticed something. "Percy! You're not wet!"

Percy looked at himself, then back at Harry,"Oh, yeah, that's a power I have, to not get wet I unless I tell myself to. I'm pretty sure it only works in salt water though, I wonder how I'm dry now."

"Hmm...maybe you've developed more powers, Percy. We all know that most of us will get a bit more powers the older we get." Annabeth explained. She turned to Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron." Most of us have powers. Actually, I think I'm the only demigod I know we doesn't have powers!"

"Annabeth?" Thalia interrupted." I think we all know that your power is super duper intelligence."

"Well, that hasn't changed ever, normal demigod powers develope. I just stayed the same."

"See?" Percy said. "Aha! I told you so, Annabeth, you're so much different than other demigods, you've accomplished more than one demigod doe. In one lifetime!"

"Says the boy whtheir the curse of Achilles, defeated Kronos, lost the curse of Achilles, became partially Roman, survived Tartarus, and defeated Mother Nature," Annabeth murmured.

"Hey! I heard that! Besides, you survived on your own, living on the streets when you were seven. Been at Camp Half Blood langer than anyone else, you helped a man see the truth of his life when Kronos took it over, you were the first one ever to retrieve the Athena Parthenon, and you survived Tartarus too, wih a broken leg. And you haven't even died of having a broken leg for like, four years! I'm the son of the sea god, I have to be on the run, or doing many quests so my cousins don't kill me." Percy countered.

"I don't think Thalia, Jason, Hazel, or Bianca would kill you," Nico said. "But me? I would gladly kill you."

Percy raised am eyebrow,"Uh huh. Sure you would. I thought you got ever your grudge."

"Maybe."

Annabeth laughed,"Seaweed Brain! He's just messing with you!"

Percy's face went pale. "Oh."

Nico smiled,"Annabeth, I'm glad he has you. If he didn't, many monsters would've killed him. And, so would many of his 'cousins'. Not the demigod ones, the immortal ones."

"If he doesn't realize he's being fooled early enough, well, lets just say there'd be a sea green shroud," Annabeth teased.

"Haha," Percy said sarcastically."Great to know my friends care about me."

**OK! So, I know it's short, but it's the best I could do. I now accept flames, rand please push me to update. Also, I'm so sorry for the wait. I've had projects and tests to do recently. So, thanks! And I'll see you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I thank all of you for waiting for this chapter, "WELL IT'S BEEN A LONG, BEEN A LONG, BEEN A LONG DAY!" That's a line from"How to Succeed in Business without really trying!" I'm saying sorry here and now t anyone who's proven me wrong. A special shout out to shalalalalalalala who's profile pic is awesome GO TEAM AVATAR!**

"Well, friends, it's been a looooonnnnnngggggg day!" Thalia shouted. "Emphasis on 'long'."

"Easy for you to say, it's easier to shoot be and arrow than to actually use your powers," Percy complained.

Thalia snorted, "Says the boy who can't even shoot am arrow!"

"Hey! I have! When we were at Triple Ranch, the craziest farm ever!"

"PEOPLE, PEOPLE, "Leo shouted, "CALM DOWN, WE ALL KNOW THAT I DID MOST OF THE WORK."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "You did nothing, Leo, I landed the whole attack!"

"Yeah?!" Jason asked. "Well, it just so happens, that this attack was nothing. We've dealt with worse, I really did the most work, I got rid of Draco!"

"I laid out the goblets for Percy!" Someone shouted, possibly Travis.

"Hey, I've been tending to everyone's bloody wounds!" Will yelled.

"You say 'bloody' a lot too?" Hermione asked Will, "So does Ron!"

"No, Im simply just saying that their wounds were bloody and disgusting, I'm not really swearing," Will explained.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Piper demanded. As she said it, everyone quieted down. "Guys, we aren't at Camp Half Blood anymore, yew can't yell out like that." piper leaned in towards her friends, "Look, everyone here is staring now," she whispered.

"Guys," Malcolm said, "She's right, and besides, you are all sounding arrogant and stupid."

Annabeth yawned, "Uh huh, now, everyone just...get to bed, Mcgonagall told us we'd be teaching these wizards, and anyway, I think you'll get over your shock soon. I bet you still feel the battlefield jitters."

Nico nodded, then his eyes lit up,"ANNABETH! ANNABETH!"

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows," Uh, yes, Nico?"

"I just felt something, I be Hazel felt it too. You know that kid you saved from Tartarus, you know, Robin?The kid is who followed you guys out?" Nico asked. Annabeth nodded. Nico looked down," Actually, it isn't good news, he just died of his battle wounds, he had a big gash in his lung, he wasn't breathing properly. I'm sorry."

Annabeth's eyes became misty as she felt a friend leave her life.

"Don't worry, Annabeth," Percy said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "First of all, he'll be fine, Im sure he'll get into Elysium. And if you're worried that he doesn't have any money to give to Charon at the ferry ride, don't worry, I gave each demigod a little something."

Annabeth broke into a grin,"Im not upset that he doesn't have mine for the ferry, Seaweed Brain. I'm house sad because he was wandering in Tartarus because he wanted to help close the Doors of Death, now he died fighting, or a least, from his cut."

Percy hugged Annabeth tightly, "He'll always be with us."

Annabeth snorted,"Who know you could be that sappy, Percy. You mean he'll be in our hearts, right?"

Percy smiled, "Nope! Not at all! I meant Nico! He's a part of Death, so he'll be our connection to Robin."

Nico frowned," Why do you always pick on me? What about Hazel? She's a part of Death too!"

"Well, to start off, I don't have anything against Hazel. You, on the other hand, have a lot against, and, its just funny to pick on you," Percy argued.

"Really. And you have something against me? I think I have something against you!" Nico protested.

"Tsk tsk, Nico, I thought you've gotten over your grudges. Anyway, I actually do have something against you, you didn't tell me who I was!" Percy shouted at him.

Nico backed away in terror. "Yeah! Normally I would help you, Nico, as I often have to, but Percy's right, we do have something against you," Annabeth pushed. "You left me worrying for a week that the Romans would hate or even kill us. You could've helped us!"

"In Nico's defense," Leo interrupted, "he did help us, he wasn't there to help you, or to comfort you guys, but he was trapped inside Tartarus. Yeah, is kinda true that him getting himself trapped in a large bronze jar didn't exactly help and that it rushed our mission, but it doesn't matter, he knew Percy would come back from his quest. He knew Percy wouldn't even attempt to kill the Greeks if Annabeth was on board, I'd say he actually did a pretty good job planning."

"That's true...but his planning messed up mine!" Annabeth said. "I plan months ahead, I even planned out my journey to the Jungles of Nahara when I was searching for Percy!"

"She tried to plan out our time in Tartarus; it didn't exactly work," Percy murmured.

After that, there was a couple minutes of silence as the demigods and wizards ate.

"Oh, by the way, Percy," Ron said as he broke the silence, "you and m brother have the same name, except his full name is Percival, after someone my family knew quite well, and yours is Perseus."

"Really? That's cool. I'm named after the only demigod from Greek Mythology who had a happy ending, Perseus, the one who slayed Medusa and saved Andromeda from a monster. I'm one lucky guy!"

"You know, Percy," Piper started," From the stories I've heard of you, you did a lot of things Perseus and Heracles have done, such as beheading Medusa."

Hermione stared at Percy in awe and fear.

"Heh heh, that's a long story, see, I have to get my mother back from my uncle who wanted something that I didn't have, and my other uncle wanted something I didn't have and they thought I was the culprit, but I had just found out about me being a demigod, and–and..." Percy was panting from saying so much," Is a LONG story, like, yeah, two wars, 8 years in total. Long time no see, freedom."

Percy's eyelids were drooping down, he was almost ready to sleep. "Percy, Percy, wake up!" Annabeth demanded as she shoved his shoulder.

"By the way, Annabeth," Jason said," You owe me 10 golden drachmas."

"What? Why?"

"You promised me you would pay me 10 golden drachmas if the war ended before the end of September."

Annabeth eyed him as she dug 4 drachmas out of her pocket," I'll pay you the rest later," she said as she passed the drachmas over to Jason.

"Well, we should get to bed soon," suggested Thalia," We're all still tried."

"Yeah, especially those who have injuries, if you do, come talk to me!" Will shouted.

"Students!" Mcgonagall interrupted, everyone fell silent."I have some arrangements for the demigods, and the whole school must know them. First; the demigods shall be sharing rooms with other Gryffindores. Percy, Jason, Nico, Frank, and Leo will be sharing with Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasly. Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, and Hazel will be sharing with Ginny Weasly and Hermione Granger. Malcom, Will, Frank, and Leo will be sharing with Finnick Marcry and Harvey Marsh..." She continued listing who would be rooming with who.

"Also," she continued, "As I have already told the demigods, they will be teaching fighting classes every week, and everyone is ordered to come!" Students from Slytherin started to protest demanding that not everyone must go."It has been demanded by the Ministerbof Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, that at every school that has the demigods shall be having lessons from them. We are very fortunate that we have our demigods, and Chiron tells me that they are very experienced, the best demigods you'll ever get."

"What about Hercules?" Someone shouted.

"Yeah!" Shouted another."What about the Perseus? Or Achilles?"

"First of all, people," Piper yelled over the noise, everyone silenced to hear what she was going to say, "Hercules is a jerk, I've actually met him, he's a nasty guy who's very selfish. Also, Mcgonagall said 'the best demigods you'll ever get', and from my knowledge, you won't be able to get Perseus or Achilles because they're both dead!"

"Plus," Percy said,"I doubt any of them would want to teach you guys. Nt that there's anything wrong with you guys! It's just...I've met other demigods, and Achilles, they know of witches and wizards, I knew about them when I was 13! Some of them say that witches and wizards can only do evil, but I know for a fact, that those specific demigods want teach you. Hercules, as Piper said, is a jerk. Perseus thinks he's too mighty to each you. And Achilles is caught up with his own personal problems, like his heel problems." Percy snickered at his joke and so did some other demigods.

"Yes," Mcgonagall agreed," they're right, they have their own experience, and I have just received a letter saying that the Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons have demigods at their school! It says that they have some demigods from...Camp Jupiter?" Annabeth nodded agreement and Mcgonagall smiled. "Its settled then, everyone knows where they're sleeping? Good, now off to bed! Class starts tomorrow!"

"Gryffindores over here!" Ron yelled.

"First years! Over here!" Hermione shouted. The two lead all the Gryffindores to the Gryffndor Common Room. "Welcome! First years, if you'll follow me, I'll help lead you to your dormitories!"

"Percy! Jason! Leo! Nico! And Frank!" Harry whispered over to the large group of demigods. "Come follow me! Girls, go find whoever you're rooming with." He spotted Ginny trying to get to her dormitory and smiled, "Ginny! Can you take these girls to their rooms? I'm already having trouble dealing with the boys!"

"No problem, Harry," she walked over to the group and found all the girls. "Ladies, if you please follow me! Please stick together, these crowds can get crazy."

The boys had already left to get to their dorms, and Ron and Hermione were still dealing with first years. Ginny and the girls carefully wove through the crowd and eventually made it to the girls' dorms. "Ok, Katie, Rachel, you guys can go over to that dorm. And Clarisse and Drew can go over to the dorm on the left. The rest f the girls, follow me." Each girl went their respectful direction. Thalia, Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper followed Ginny into a large dorm which had all their bags in it.

Hermione was already in the room and laying on her bed," Welcome to your dorm! Your bags have just been brought here, and you can sleep in whichever bed you choose."

"Something seems off here, did the room get bigger?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded, "Mcgonagall said that the more people in one room, more bigger the room. Our room is very big now, considering there will 6 girls in here, but my big question is why there are 6 of us here, I know, I know, my question doesn't make sense, but I mean; why are there 6 of us here, when some other girl dorms only have 4?"

"Oh, I can answer that question," Annabeth said. "Chiron didn't want us 4 girls split up. He said that if anything were to happen, we'd all be in the same place. That's why there's a room of 8 boys, its for the exact same reason. When we were being placed in a school, they sent us specifically here because they thought that we would be able to bond to some of the students here. Like Harry, or Ron, or you guys."

"Interesting reason," Ginny said. "But can we get some sleep now? I'm tired."

Each girl picked a bed and fell asleep immediately...

**Ok, so I realized I made a mistake, Annabeth isn't 19, shes 20, like Percy. I completely forgot that she was already 12 when she met Percy. I would like your opinion, to any Avatar The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra fans, who thinks i should, write a fanfic?! I love the show and am waiting for April when the next episodes of Legend of Korra comes out!Anyways, a reminder; I am not a simple kid who has all the time in the world, if I don't update then I'm terribly sorry, but times are tough. Also, if you have any ideas that you would like to tell me about, just comment! Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salutations, Ducklings! Im happy that you're commenting, but with every chapter, you comment less and less! Please comment, because I enjoy to see what you think of my story and my writing. Even if you're a guest! Please comment!**

"Reyna!" Annabeth shouted as she bolted upright from her peaceful slumber. "Where's Reyna!" She ran over to her dorm mates and shook their shoulders. "Guys! Where the Hades is Reyna! She was here when we came!"

"Oh, no..." Piper whispered. "Get dressed! Today is the first day of classes! Lets go find the boys!"

Each girl rushed to get dressed and sprinted over to the main boys' dorm.

"Percy! Wake! Up!" Annabeth said as she shoved her boyfriend and rolled him off his bed.

"Ow!" Percy yelped. "What was that for! Are there monsters or something!?"

Thalia shook her head. "We've lost a camper. A very important camper. Reyna."

Her words were enough to encourage the boys to wake up, usher the girls out of their room and get changed.

"It's about six in the morning, it's a good thing that Annabeth remembered Reyna!" Frank shouted.

"What's the big deal about this Reyna kid?" Ron asked. "Is she like some special person? Are you sure she came with you guys?"

"Absolutely positive." Jason promised as he slipped on his robes and grabbed his wand. "She's the Praetor of Camp Jupiter, sorta like the President. Some of our demigods as from Camp Jupiter!"

They rushed to the other boys' dormitories and awoke their fellow campers. "Get up! Reyna's missing!"

The demigods and their newfound friends quickly gathered up in the Great Hall.

"Where could she have gone?" Leo wondered.

"Did she tell any of you where she was going?"

"Did anyone see her leave?"

"Who's room is she sharing?"

The conversation went on like that for a while, until Professor Mcgonagall entered the Hall.

"Students!" She exclaimed in shock. "What is all the commotion? Why are you all awake so early?!"

"We've lost a demigod, Professor," Hazel explained. "Reyna. We don't know if she's sharing a room with someone else, or is anywhere else in the castle. We don't even remember you telling us which dorm shes sleeping in!"

Mcgonagall laughed, then smiled," Children, don't worry for Reyna, she came up to me before dinner ended and told me she was to have a short quest before she returned to teach here. She said something about seeing a vision of her mother and needing to go to Camp Jupiter for a while. Don't worry! But now that you're here, lets have breakfast, shall we?"

They stared at Mcgonagall for a while before she said," Oh, by the way, demigods, your schedule for today is with Annabeth, and you will be taking the same classes as Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. Understood?" They nodded.

They sat at the Gryffindor table and had a nice meal before students started pouring into the hall.

"Piper, what are you eating?!" Ron asked her.

Piper laughed," This?" She pointed to her avocado and cheese omelet. "I'm a vegetarian, Ron, I can't have meat."

"Why would you not want to have meat?!" Ron said. And to prove his point, he too, a large bite out of his sausage.

"It's a long story, Ron," was Piper's simple reply.

Percy just laughed and turned to Annabeth, "Annabeth, what time our we teaching today?"

"Uh...well," she pulled out a piece of parchment and showed him the table on it." We are teaching all the students at once at fourth period, and the first class we have is...The Care of Magical Creatures? I think we all know that." Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows, as if trying to decipher what the class meant.

"It's about wizarding creatures, Annabeth," Ginny explained. "Like Therstrals, that only people who've seen someone die can see. I bet everyone in the school can see them now, except for first years."

"Really?" Rachel questioned. "That's so awesome! I mean, that's terrible that you have so many deaths, but it can only be seen by people who've seen death?! That's cool!"

Nico raised his eyebrows," Hm… they must've been created by Death himself, interesting."

Annabeth was listening intently to every word someone said," If they can be seen by everyone who's seen death, then won't regular people seen them too? Like, people who aren't wizarding type? Regular mortals who've seen death before? "

"We call them, muggles, muggle," said a cold voice, they all turned in the direction of the voice–Draco Malfoy. "By the way, Demi-muggle, I'm Draco Malfoy, and you better understand how this school works, or else you'll just be another brick in the wall."

"You're the kid who thought you were older than me–ha!" Thalia laughed at him while continuing," And you're only 18! You think big you yourself, kiddo, in the real world, you'd be dead. Someone will kill you, or mug you, or even–"

"That's enough, Thalia," Clarisse warned. "He's not from the real world, I bet he's a snotty kid who gets to stay in the comforts of his own home." Clarisse looked at Malfoy. "But she's right, Draco, you better watch your mouth, because when you can't use magic, you're going to regret not being a normal person."

Draco scowled and walked away.

"You know, Clarisse," Ron said. "That's insulting that us to say that, 'you're going to regret not being a normal person', you mean like, being a wizard, we're going to regret being a wizard?!"

Clarisse sighed," No, redhead–or whatever your name is–I meant he's going to regret being a hideous jerk." She stared at Draco's general direction with hate.

Ron smiled," At least if you guys hate him, I think we can all be friends."

"Yeah, you can go ahead and be friends with Prissy and his little friends too," Clarisse muttered.

"Hey!" Annabeth protested. "I'm not some little fan club of Percy's! I think in some cases, you and I can actually be mutual friends-ish. So don't bring me into you and Percy's weird arguments."

There was silence, not completely, the Hall was still filled with chatter, but between the group of wizards and demigods that had just recently met, there was no words.

Hermione was the first to break the silence," I think we all finished eating, we should escort you to Care of Magical Creatures. It'll be fun! The teacher, Hagrid, is our friend! I'm sure you'll love him!"

"I hope you're right, but I hear people talking about Hagrid a lot, about how he's...ginormous," Percy said.

Harry laughed," Well, the rumors are true. Hagrid is half giant and half wizard–very convenient when fighting dark magic. He just flings them yards away!"

"Wow," Annabeth said, obviously impressed," sounds like someone else we know."

"Yeah," Percy murmured," I miss him too, Wise Girl. I wonder if how many swords he's made in the last 4 years! He made tons of them in one year, just imagine how much this could help Camp Half Blood!"

"Never mind camp, Percy," said Jason," Those swords can help us train these wizards. We're gonna need tons of them!"

"Right, training, got it," Percy reminded himself.

"Well, if you three have stopped chatting, can we go to class?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, lead the way,'' Annabeth motioned for Hermione to just that.

Once they'd reached the forest, they were greeted by a loud, deep, humble voice," Morning, fell'rs."

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted as he turned around and hugged a very large human being.

"'Ello, Harry," Hagrid said. He turned to the demigods who were slowly Backing away. "Ah, yer must be the new ones, welcome to Hogwarts! Yer gunna love it 'ere. Everything yer gunna ever need. Magic, books, potions, even those pixie things. Anyways, whatever it is, its here."

"No kidding, eh, mate?" Ron joked, he started chuckling," you need a horcrux and it happens to be at Hogwarts! Heh heh..." He saw the stern expressions from Hermione and Ginny. "Too soon?"

Annabeth didn't bother to listen to Ron's joke, and walked up to Hagrid. "Hi, Hagrid, I'm Annabeth, and l wanted to ask, are you part cyclops? People've told me you're part giant, but I've met several cyclopses, and you have about the same height as them. Maybe a little taller, but are you? I mean, are you part cyclops?"

Hagrid shrugged," Not that I 'ner of."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, but just shrugged it off.

"Class should be startin' soon," Hagrid announced. "Once all the studen's come out."

Some people started coming towards the forest ten minutes later, and none of them seemed to be very happy about class. Soon there was a crowd of about forty students at the forest for Care of Magical Creatures.

"'Ello, class!" Hagrid shouted. People murmured greetings to Hagrid. "Today I got a special treat for yeh, we have... Pegasi!"

Some horse-like creatures started walked towards them as Hagrid said that, and one of the creatures neighed.

Percy gasped," Blackjack?!"

**Woot woot, new chapter up! Yay! So, anyways, you guys don't comment enough! So, tomake it interesting, I'm going to have trivia questions! They may be open ended questions, or multiple choice.**

**Q: If Annabeth is twenty now, how old are her half-brothers, Bobby and Mathew?**

**C: Open ended question.**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey Guys, ok, so I'm an AN, and I'm here to say that HPPJOpercabethHG may not be able to update in the next couple of months, their laptop is being confiscated by their parents. Please accept our apologies, thank you.**


End file.
